Having Trouble Sleeping?
by fezzesXareXcool
Summary: It's the night before Blaine's big NYADA audition and he's having trouble relaxing and getting to sleep. Kurt helps him out.


Bolded text is Kurt.

* * *

Blaine was laying in Kurt's bed in his Bushwick apartment staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was his NYADA audition and he was so nervous that he could actually feel his stomach turning. He remembered back to how harsh Carmen Tibideaux was when Rachel screwed up her audition. Blaine had felt so embarrassed for Rachel. What if the same thing happened to him? Thoughts were racing through his mind and he wanted to talk everything out with Kurt. But it was 3AM and Kurt was fast asleep. Blaine sat up and slid his slippers on. He grabbed his robe and tied it tight around his waist before climbing out the window and onto the fire escape. He made his way up to the roof and sat in one of the lawn chairs up there and just stared at the night sky. He knew that if he didn't show up for his audition he would never get another chance. He just wished that he had more time to prepare. This audition could change the rest of his life. He was starting to nod off a bit when he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

**"What are you doing up here, honey?"** Blaine smiled over at Kurt and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "I'm just thinking." He responded before holding out his hands to Kurt. Kurt walked over and took Blaine's hands before sitting on his lap. **"What are you thinking about?" **Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hand and kissed his forehead. "My audition. I'm really nervous. I haven't slept at all." Blaine sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist before burying his head in the taller man's chest. "What if I suck? What if Carmen Tibideaux hates me and bans me from ever auditioning again?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh softly. He kissed Blaine's temple softly. **"She's not going to hate and she's not going to ban you from you ever auditioning again." **"How can you know that? How can you know that she's not going to do those things?" Blaine was looking up at Kurt with big, hopeful eyes, looking for some sort of sign that Kurt knew for sure that his audition was going to be fine and was that Carmen wasn't going to hate him. **"I can't tell you with absolute certainty. I wish I could, baby, trust me. But if you just get up there and show her the amazing person that I know you can be, then I know she's going to love you almost as much as I do. You just have to relax and get some sleep." **Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly. Blaine sighed and nodded. "I know you're right. But I've been trying for hours. I just can't relax and get to sleep." Kurt smirked and pressed his lips to Blaine's ear. **"I know what will help."**

With that, Kurt slid out of Blaine's lap and down to his knees. He leaned up and kissed Blaine deeply as he started to rub his fiance's crotch through his pajama bottoms. Blaine moaned and grabbed Kurt's wrist before reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. "Baby, what are you doing? We're outside!" Kurt grinned and laughed softly. **"I know. That's part of the fun. Just sit back and let me relax you, ok?"** As he was talking Kurt was pulling Blaine's hardening cock out of his bottoms. Kurt slid a hand under Blaine's shirt and up over his abs and chest as he leaned down to lick from Blaine's base to tip. Blaine jumped at the new sensation. This was his first blow job since Kurt got his tongue pierced. He moaned softly and could tell that Kurt was smiling. Kurt wrapped his free hand around Blaine's cock and began sucking on the head. Blaine's head fell back and he bit his lip as he tried to keep somewhat quiet.

Blaine put a hand on the back of Kurt's head and thrust his hips up a bit. Kurt moaned and took more of Blaine's easily down his throat. He started to bob his head slowly, making sure to suck on Blaine's tip each time he pulled back. After a few moments, Blaine was a shaking mess. The piercing made getting a blow job from Kurt even better than before which Blaine didn't think was possible. Kurt had both hands on Blaine's knees and was easily deep throating Blaine's cock. He looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. Blaine was done for. He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and thrust his hips up, shoving his cock as far as he could down Kurt's throat before cumming hard, moaning Kurt's name softly as he did. After a moment Kurt pulled back, making sure he licked up everything, including the small bit that had spilled down his chin. Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt passionately. He looked down and noticed that Kurt was still rock hard. "Mmm, can I take care of that for you?" Surprisingly Kurt shook his head and leaned back on his left hand. Without a word he pulled his cock out of his pajama bottoms and started to stoked himself quickly, keeping eye contact with Blaine the whole time. Blaine licked his lips as he watched his incredibly sexy fiance jerk off in front of him, on an open roof in the middle of the night no less.

Blaine could tell by the noises he was making that Kurt was getting close. Suddenly, Kurt stood, still stroking his cock. **"Get on your knees."** Kurt's voice was rough with lust. Blaine did as he was told and kneeled in front of Kurt. Kurt pushed the tip of his cock into Blaine's mouth which Blaine happily started to suck. Only a few seconds later and without warning Kurt came in Blaine's mouth. Blaine groaned and swallowed everything Kurt gave him. Blaine tucked Kurt back into his bottoms before standing and pulling Kurt close to kiss him deeply, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. Kurt moaned but pulled back after a moment. **"Feel more relaxed now?"** Blaine laughed softly and nodded. "Definitely. Thank you, my love." Kurt held Blaine's hand as they walked back down the fire escape to the apartment. Kurt and Blaine took off their robes and slippers before getting back into bed. Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt turned over give Blaine a goodnight a kiss but he was already asleep, a big smile plastered across his face. Kurt smiled and cuddled against Blaine, falling asleep quickly in his fiance's arms.


End file.
